The invention relates to an amusement device of the type in which one or more cables are used to successively propel and retard a rider to cause the rider to undergo a vertically oscillatory motion.
The amusement device according to the invention is particularly, although not solely, suitable for use in bungee jumping operations in which an elastic cord is employed to arrest the fall of a participant, and in reverse bungee jumping operations and so-called xe2x80x9csling-shotsxe2x80x9d in which participants are propelled upwardly under the influence of elastic cords. One such sling-shot is disclosed in Australian Petty Patent 656110.
The elastic cords which are utilised in the amusement devices of the type referred to above typically comprise a multitude of strands of rubber wound between two spaced-apart end spools and then bound together with elastic binding. While such elastic cords do allow the amusement devices to operate effectively, they also have deficiencies. One such deficiency is a tendency for the rubber strands to deteriorate under the effect of heat generated within the elastic cords as they undergo extension and contraction, and as they rub one against another. The heat generated can cause degradation of the strands, particularly in the region near the spools. Additionally, the heat which is generated cannot readily dissipate from the central region of each elastic cord and so heat accumulates in that region. Consequently, the central region of the elastic cord becomes hotter, causing the inner strands to deteriorate more rapidly than the outer strands. The inner strands are therefore more likely to fail before the outer strands. This can lead to a dangerous situation as the deteriorating inner strands are masked by the outer strands and so may not be visible. The degradation can lead to rupturing of the strands and consequently a reduction in the loading capacity of the elastic cords. In view of this degradation of the elastic cords, it is necessary to replace the cords on such amusement devices at regular intervals, which leads to an increase in operating costs and possible loss of operation time. Further, the elastic cords need to be protected from extensive exposure to sunlight as they can deteriorate under the effect of ultra-violet radiation. A still further deficiency of the elastic cords is that they can be time-consuming and dangerous to construct, the danger arising from the possibility of the stretched rubber strands breaking during the construction process and causing injury to the person carrying out the process.
It would be advantageous to provide amusement devices of the type described with an alternative to elastic cords so as to avoid the deficiencies referred to above.
The invention provides an amusement device comprising a cable adapted to support one or more participants, and a mechanical system comprising first and second guide means between which a section of the cable winds back and forth, the first and second guide means being yieldingly movable elastically with respect to each other.
Throughout this specification, the term xe2x80x9ccablexe2x80x9d shall be taken to include a cable, cord, rope, chain and like elongate flexible elements, and any combination thereof.
The mechanical system may further comprise an elastic structure having opposed ends between which the elastic structure can undergo extension and contraction, one of the first and second guide means being operatively connected to the elastic structure whereby tensioning of said cable is adapted to cause shortening of said winding section and thereby loading of the elastic structure to store strain energy therein, the stored energy or at least part thereof, being returned to the cable upon a reduction in loading on the cable.
Preferably, said first and second guide mans are connected to the ends of the elastic structure. In one arrangement, one end of the elastic structure is connected to a first support means, the first guide means being connected to the other end of the elastic structure and the second guide means being connected to a second support means, said winding section of the cable providing a link between the elastic structure and the second support means, whereby tensioning of the cable is adapted to cause shortening of the link and thereby said loading of the elastic structure.
The invention also provides an amusement device comprising a cable adapted to support one or more riders, an elastic structure having opposed ends between which the elastic structure can undergo extension and contraction, the cable having a section thereof winding back and forth between first and second guide means one of which is operatively connected to the elastic structure whereby tensioning of said cable is adapted to cause shortening of said winding section and thereby loading of the elastic structure to store strain energy therein, the stored energy or at least part thereof being returned to the cable upon a reduction in loading on the cable.
The present invention also provides an amusement device comprising a cable one end of which is adapted to support one or more riders, an elastic structure having opposed ends between which the elastic structure can undergo extension and contraction, one end of the elastic structure being connected to a first support means, the cable having a section thereof winding back and forth between first and second guide means, the first guide means being connected to the other end of the elastic structure and the second guide means being connected to a second support means, said winding section of the cable providing a link between the elastic structure and the second support means, whereby tensioning of said cable upon motion of said one or more riders in one direction is adapted to cause shortening of the link and thereby extension of said elastic structure to store strain energy therein and consequently retard said motion of said one or more riders in said one direction, the stored energy or at least part thereof being returned to the cable upon a reduction in loading on the cable thereby to allow lengthening of the link between the elastic means and the second support and consequently induce motion of said one or more riders in a generally reverse direction.
The present invention also provides an amusement device comprising a launch site, means providing a plurality of support locations elevated above and horizontally offset from the launch site, a support structure for supporting one or more riders, a plurality of cables one end of each of which is connected to the support structure, releasable anchoring means for releasably anchoring the support structure to the launch site, an elastic structure having opposed ends between which the elastic structure can undergo extension and contraction, one end of the elastic structure being connected to a first support means, each cable passing around a respective one of the support locations and having a section thereof winding back and forth between first and second guide means, the first guide means being connected to the other end of the elastic structure and the second guide means being connected to a second support means, said winding section of the cable providing a link between the elastic structure and the second support means, and loading means for loading the elastic structure prior to release of said anchoring means whereby energy stored in the loaded elastic structure is transferred to the cable to cause upward propulsion of the support structure on release of the anchoring means.
The elastic structure may be loaded by tensioning the elastic structure.
The first and second guide means may each comprise a plurality of pulley wheels about which the cable turns as it follows its winding path.
The first and second guide means may be arranged in groups, and the cable may comprise a plurality of cable members operating in tandem, each cable member winding back and forth between the first and second guide means in a respective one of the groups.
The elastic structure may take any suitable form. The elastic structure may, for example, comprise a spring system. The spring system may comprise (a) one or more extension springs, (b) one or more compression springs, or (c) a combination of extension and compression springs, arranged in an appropriate working configuration. The or each spring may comprise a mechanical spring such as helical spring, a block or other body of elastic material such as rubber, an elastic cable such as bungee cord, a pneumatic spring, or a spring operable by expansion of a working fluid (such as by explosion). In one particular arrangement, the spring system may comprise a plurality of helical extension springs arranged in series.
In circumstances where the cable is to apply a propelling force to the one or more riders a tensioning means may be provided for extending the elastic structure to store strain energy therein prior to propulsion of the one or more riders.
Typically, the elastic structure would undergo an oscillatory motion involving a series of successive extensions and contractions, and the one or more riders connected to the cable would be caused to undergo corresponding oscillatory motion.
A particular feature of the amusement device according to the invention is that is can provide a dampening effect on the oscillatory motion which the one or more riders are undergoing. The dampening effect may arise from energy losses within the elastic structure and through friction within the amusement device.
In one form, the loading means may comprise a power device for moving the first and second support means with respect to each other to increase the spacing therebetween and thereby load the elastic structure. The power device may comprise a hydraulic ram operating between the first and second support means. The hydraulic ram may also be used to increase the dampening effect on the oscillatory motion of the load. In this regard, the hydraulic circuit in which the hydraulic ram is operating may incorporate means (such as a one-way bleed valve) which would allow the ram to progressively retract as the elastic structure oscillates and thereby dampen the oscillating elastic structure.
In another form, the loading means may comprise a winding mechanism such as a winch coupled to the end of the cable remote from said load whereby said cable can be tensioned by operation of the winding mechanism thereby to decrease the length of the link between the second support means and the elastic structure thereby to store energy in the elastic structure.
Means may be provided for selectively imparting a rapid movement (such as rapid limited extension or rapid limited contraction) to the cable after propulsion of the load in the first instance. In one arrangement, such means may comprise a mechanism for imparting relative movement between the first and second support means thereby to cause extension or contraction of the cable, as the case may be. The mechanism may comprise a further hydraulic ram for operation either in series or in parallel with said hydraulic ram which provides the power device. In another arrangement, such means may comprise a mechanism for rapidly deploying a surplus length of the cable. In this arrangement, the surplus length of cable may be wound about a reel and released as required.
The means providing a plurality of support locations may, for example, comprise a separate structure defining each support location or a common structure defining the plurality of support locations.
Where the support locations are each defined by a separate support structure, each such support structure may, for example, comprise a tower. The tower may be constructed as a space frame. The two may extend vertically, with the respective support location being positioned above the base of the tower, or the tower may provide a horizontal reach between the support location and the base of the tower. In the latter case, the tower may be in the form of an arched jib.
Where the support locations are provided by a common structure, such a structure may, for example, comprise a central section and a plurality of lateral sections extending from the central section. With this arrangement, the lateral sections provide a horizontal reach between the base of the central section and the support locations. Each lateral section may comprise an arched jib. Where there are three or more lateral sections, each lateral section may define two support locations, one for each of two adjacent amusement devices. Thus, a structure having three lateral sections can provide three amusement devices according to the invention, and a structure having four lateral sections can provide four amusement devices according to the invention.
The present invention also provides a method of operating an amusement device as set forth above, comprising the steps of:
anchoring the support structure in relation to the launch site;
releasably securing one or more riders to the support structure;
loading the elastic structure to store energy therein;
releasing the support structure from the launch site, whereby energy stored in the loaded elastic structure is transferred to the cable to cause upward propulsion of the support structure, followed by vertical oscillatory motion; and
returning the support structure to the launch site at which the one or more riders can be released from the support structure.
The invention still further provides an amusement device comprising a support structure adapted to accommodate a participant, the support structure being moveable from a boarding station at which said participant can enter to the support structure and an elevated condition from which said participant can jump or otherwise depart from the support structure, a cable for connecting said participant to the support structure, an elastic structure having opposed ends between which the elastic structure can undergo extension and contraction, the cable having a section thereof winding back and forth between first and second guide means one of which is operatively connected to the elastic structure whereby tensioning of said cable is adapted to cause shortening of said winding section and thereby loading of the elastic structure to arrest the descent of said participant.
The support structure may be connected to a support cable operable to move the support structure between the boarding station and the elevated condition.
Preferably the support cable is connected to a tower structure.
The invention still further provides an amusement device comprising an elevated support structure from which a participant can jump or otherwise depart, a cable for connecting the participant to the support structure, an elastic structure having opposed ends between which the elastic structure can undergo extension and contraction, the cable having a section thereof winding back and forth between first and second guide means one of which is operatively connected to the elastic structure whereby tensioning of said cable is adapted to cause shortening of said winding section and thereby loading of the elastic structure to arrest the descent of said at least one participant.